Rivas
Rivas (リヴアス, Rivuasu) is the Origin of Life in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. She lives inside the body of the Mystic, Maya. Appearance Rivas resembles a woman of slender build draped head to toe in a long gown and wearing a headdress. A single green gem is adorned on her forehead and her arms are hollow and limp like the sleeves of a nightgown. She is of great height, being one of the taller Origins, and very curvaceous. Her body is a light blue color and somewhat transparent. Personality Rivas is perhaps one of the most knowledgeable Origins, seeming to know certain things at times that others do not. She has a gentle nature that fits her healing abilities. However, Rivas speaks very matter-of-factly and will not hesitate to tell others things that they may not want to hear if she feels that the information she holds is important. Story ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Rivas is first witnessed by Lang after Maya heals his wounds with Rivas's magic inside a prison chamber located within Doplin Castle. Noticing Lang's shock at her appearing from out of thin air, Rivas tells Lang that she is the Life Origin living inside Maya and presumes he is a Mystic due to his large birthmark. Lang is insulted at the question and tells her to shut up and disappear, still not accepting the idea that he is not an ordinary human. Rivas continues to support Maya and Lang with her healing magic as they escape Doplin Castle and head out into the open world, but she does not show herself again until Lang and Maya reach Kazan at his home on Mt. Gabel. After Kazan tells the two that he believes something is poisoning the earth due to the changes in its appearance and inability of his Earth Origin to breathe life into the flowers, Rivas shows herself and reveals to him that a single Mystic is forcing the change, a Mystic holding the Supreme Origin that seemingly has unlimited power. She then tells Lang that the one who wields the Supreme Origin is the one he is after, the man with Gold Eyes. Once Kazan has Lang awaken his Origin, which turns out to be the Origin of Fire, Rivas reveals to him that she had Maya suggest they go to Mt. Gabel so Lang could awaken his Origin and realize his potential as a Mystic. She then uses her healing powers at the request of Kazan to assist Lang in the Cave of Trials as he searches for a secret scroll containing the Raging Fang technique. Once Lang is taught the technique by Kazan, Kazan asks Lang what exactly is the Aqualith that he is looking for. After Lang describes it, Rivas tells them that it can only be the Sacred Azure Stone, having heard Bishop Doplin brag about it as she and Maya were held captive in his castle. Rivas continues to help Lang, Maya, and Kazan, as well as the two others that join them in their quest, Sharon and Ayne, until they reach Avalon at the Source Forge in Demiurge Tower. When it seems as if Avalon has the upper hand in battle, the will of all living things assembles in a ball of energy and speaks to the Mystics and Origins. Rivas recognizes that it is a powerful energy, but benevolent at the same time. Encouraged by the will of all things, the Mystics and their Origins are able to defeat Avalon and his Supreme Origin. At Avalon's death the Source Forge starts to die, which would take the entire world with it if allowed to do so. Moved by Lang's words of perseverance, Rivas joins everyone else in using energy to try and prevent the Source Forge from collapsing. After the Source Forge is brought back to life, they are all transferred to the top of Mt. Gabel where they see that the purple mist is still enveloping the mountaintops in the distance. Maya is convinced that the Source Forge still exists somewhere since the planet is still intact, and Rivas tells everyone that there is nothing stronger in the world than the "will to live". Rivas stares into the blue sky with the other Origins and Mystics, looking forward to the future. Power and Abilities Rivas grants incredible power to Maya, giving her powerful healing spells that restore life to any living thing. She can use these powers to help Maya navigate through dungeons and other environments by illuminating objects or causing plants to grow rapidly. Summon Spells *Life Blessing - Rivas heals some HP of all party members with her magic. *Life Heal - Rivas heals some HP of a single party member and cures its status ailments. *Solar Guidance - Rivas revives a KO'd party member with half total HP. *Gospel - Rivas raises the STR and DEF stats of all party members. *Glorious Mercy - Rivas fully heals all party members. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Rivas can levitate in the air in order to move around. Environment Support abilities *Vine and Plant Growth - Grows vegetation and plants in the environment to help go through obstacles. *Moss Illumination - Allows moss to radiate with light. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins